lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCTURE OF RUTHERFORDIUM ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) (October 2014) Rutherfordium (Rf) is an artificial element, and thus a standard atomic mass cannot be given. Like all artificial elements, it has no stable isotopes. The first isotope to be synthesized was either Rf-259 in 1966 or Rf-257 in 1969. There are 15 known radioisotopes from Rf-253 to Rf-268 (2 of which, Rf-266 and Rf-268, are unconfirmed) and 4 isomers. The longest-lived isotope is Rf-267 with an estimated half-life of 5 hours. Note that this long-lived nuclide has 59 extra neutrons filling all the 59 blank positions, but the pp repulsions of long range(large number) always overcome such pn bonds of short range leading to decay. NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF THE ISOTOPES HAVING EVEN NUMBER OF EXTRA NEUTRONS It is well well-known that the structure of lead-164 (core) of high symmetry consists of 8 horizontal planes and 2 horizontal lines providing 44 blank positions for receiving extra neutrons with two bonds per neutron in order to construct the stable Pb-208. (See the fourth figure of lead at the bottom of the page). Similarly the structure of Rf-208 (core) with 104 protons and 104 neutrons (even number) consists of 8 horizontal planes of opposite spins, including four additional deuterons with S = +2 and S = -2 which exist over and under the structure of 8 horizontal planes, forming the up horizontal line (+UHL) and the down horizontal line (-DHL). So all these nucleons of the 8 horizontal planes and the +UHL and the -DHL give S = 0 . In general, the structure of Rf-208 (core) has S =0 and is similar to the structure of Pb-164, because the two additional vertical systems of p103n103 and p104n104 with S = 0 make symmetrical vertical rectangles. So all the nuclides with even number of extra neutrons existing from Rf-254 to Rf-268 are based on the Rf-208 with S =0, because their total spin S =0 is due to the extra neutrons of opposite spins. For example the Rf-254 has 46 extra neutrons with opposite spins. they fill 46 blank positions but the pp repulsions of long range (large number) always overcome such pn bonds leading to the decay. ' ' NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF THE Rf-257 WITH S = +1/2 Also the structure of Rf-257 with S = +1/2 is based on the structure of Rf-208 (core) with S = 0. In this case the Rf-257 of 49 extra neutrons has 25 extra neutrons of positive spins and 24 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = 0 + 25(+1/2) + 24(-1/2) = +1/2 Here the 49 extra neutrons fill 49 blank positions, but the pp repulsions of long range (large number) always overcome such pn bonds of short range leading to the decay. ' ' NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF Rf-261 AND Rf-263 WITH S = +3/2 After a careful analysis I found that the structures of the above nuclides with odd number of extra neutrons are based on another structure of Rf-208 having S = +2. In this case one deuteron of the -DHL changes the spin from S = -1 to S = +1 giving S = +2, because it moves to +UHL for making horizontal bonds with a deuteron of the up horizontal line. For example the Rf-263 with S =+3/2 of 55 extra neutrons has 27 extra neutrons of positive spins and 28 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = +2 + 27(+1/2) + 28(-1/2) = +3/2 Here the 55 extra neutrons fill 55 blank positions, but the pp repulsions of long range (large number) always overcome such pn bonds of short range leading to the decay. ' ' NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF Rf-253, AND Rf-259 WITH S = +7/2 After a careful analysis I found that the structures of such unstable nuclides, with odd number of extra neutrons, are based on another structure of the Rf-208 (core) having S = +4. In this case the two deuterons of the -DHL change their spins from S = -2 to S = +2 giving S = +4, because they move to +UHL for making horizontal bonds with a deuteron of the up horizontal line. For example the Rf-259 with S = +7/2 of 51 extra neutrons, has 25 extra neutrons of positive spins and 26 extra neutrons of negative spins . That is S = +4 + 25(+1/2) + 26(-1/2) = +7/2 Here the 51 extra neutrons fill 51 blank positions, but the pp repulsions of long range (large number) always overcome such pn bonds of short range leading to the decay. ' ' NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF Rf-255 WITH S = -9/2 After a careful analysis I found that the structure of Rf-255 of 47 extra neutrons is based on another structure of Rf-208 having S = -4. In this case the two deuterons of the +UHL change their spins from S =+2 to S =-2 giving S = -4, because they move to -DHL for making horizontal bonds with the two deuterons of the down horizontal line. Note that Rf-255 of 47 extra neutrons has 23 extra neutrons of positive spins and 24 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -4 + 23(+1/2) + 24(-1/2) = -9/2 Here the 47 extra neutrons fill 49 blank positions but the pp repulsions of long range (large number) always overcome such pn bonds of short range leading to the decay. Category:Fundamental physics concepts